Mi Hime
by Kotori01
Summary: Todo empezó por un accidente, la verdad muy dentro de mi... le agradezco a Birthday... Si quieren saber que paso., pasen y leean Fans de esta pareja, Lo se mal Summary pero ahora si no sabia que poner O.O xD


**Hola Hola chicos mm digamos que pueden tomar este fic como una continuación de "Adicto" kyaa me encanta esta pareja *Q* así que pasen a leer y dejen sus reviews.**

**Los personajes de Hamatora no me pertenecen, solo los utilice de referencia para este fic y para mis fantasías alocadas de Fangirl de esta pareja :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Hime.<strong>

-Mmmm mmm ahhhh ¡QUE HAGO! mm podría hacer eso pero... No, no es buena idea, entonces, no tampoco ¡waaaa!-. Aqui se encontraba nice, Tirado en el sofá de su departamento revoloteando en el como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo.

Un chico de 18 años de edad, se caracteriza por su cabello revuelto color café, unos vendajes en su rostro que se encuentran en su nariz, y en cada una de sus mejillas, ojos de un hermoso color azul que siempre mostraban una increíble bondad y alegría, pero que ahora se encontraban entre cerrados y con una expresión en su rostro de completa desesperación y frustración.

Bueno se preguntaran porque se encuentra así nuestro protagonista, pues simple, a invitado a su mejor amiga Hajime a almorzar.  
>Pero dirán que tiene de malo solo es de almorzar con ella y listo. Pues no. Nuestra linda Hajime no es cualquier chica ya que ella se caracteriza por comer mucho, no es nada decir que puede comer lo de 20 personas adultas en una sola comida.<p>

Ok volviendo al tema principal Nice no tiene como pagar lo de la comida, así que decidió prepararla el mismo, pero se olvido de un pequeñisimo detalle cual sera pues... NO SABE COCINAR y para empeorar la cosa, le avía pedido ayuda a su mejor amigo Murasaki y este decidió ayudarle solo con la condición de que empezara a trabajar mas y así pagarle todo lo que le debe. Pero no contaba con que la comida que se hizo fuera a parar a la basura TmT que paso?, pues simple.

Solo la llegada no anticipada de su amigo Birthday, una resbalada sorpresa de parte de el, su mano en el tanque de gas, un uso de su habilidad minimum de controlar la electricidad, un estallido, y todo, echo cenizas.

Obviamente Murazaki, se enojo y salio del departamento completamente enfadado y gritándole a Nice que quería su pago, y Birthday desapareciendo como por arte de magia.

Lo único que pudo hacer Nice por mas que odiara usar su habilidad minimum del sonido para estos casos, fue limpiar con esta todo lo mas rápido posible, ya que la hora de llegada de Hajime seria dentro de media hora y no había tiempo que perder, limpio el desastre y se arreglo con un pantalón negro botas del mismo color y una camisa azul marino de manga larga y sus auriculares justo a tiempo antes de oír el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

- Ya voy!-. Grita Nice antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su mejor amiga, completamente pasmado ya que su mente no logra procesar lo que esta delante de sus ojos.

- ... Ha..Hajime-chan?-. es lo único que sale de su boca ya que su amiga se encontraba completamente preciosa, su fleco recogido con un pasador hacia un lado, su cabello que avía crecido y que ahora le llegaba a sus hombros cepillado ligeramente y que hacia una pequeña cascada detrás de su espalda,  
>vestía un vestido de tirantes color lila que se fijaba a su pequeña cintura y se soltaba debajo de ella, llegando un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y unos huaraches que combinaban perfectamente con la pieza.<p>

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió y que lo dejo en ese estado fue su rostro si de por si ya sabia que ella era linda ahora pensaba que era hermosa. Sus pestañas delineadas con un color negro que resaltaban sus ojos rojos, y hacían que sus pestañas se vieran mas largas de lo que ya eran, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pequeños labios cubiertos con un brillo rosa claro, waaa en ese momento deseaba ser ese brillo labial.

Su rostro simplemente lucia hermoso mas de lo que ya era, pero no podía quedarse embelesado por la belleza de su amiga por mas que quisiera quedarse así no podía.

-"Vamos reacciona Nice, Hajime.-chan pensara que eres un pervertido"-.  
>- Nice-kun?-. Dice Hajime un poco nerviosa y sonrojada por la forma en que Nice la observa.<br>-Fue idea de Koneko-chan, el vestir así.. pero no entiendo... siento que no va conm...-.  
>-Luces muy linda Hajime-chan- No la deja terminar y dice al fin lo que tenia atrapado en su garganta, le sonríe con solo esa sonrisa que el sabe dar hacia ella, un poco sonrojado le dice. -Nee, Hajime-chan podemos dar un paseo- Le extiende su mano y esta la agarra.<br>-Hai-. sonríe.

Se encontraban ahora en un pequeño parque sentados en una banca, Nice se encontraba contándole unas de sus anécdotas de sus misiones con Murazaki y Hajime lo escuchaba atentamente mientras comía un helado.

-Y entonces Murazaki golpeo al tipo, y pudimos recuperar la caja de la Oba-san-. Decía nice con esa sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

-Por cierto hajime-chan, te prometí una cena y no pude dartela pero, Te recompenzare, pideme lo que quieras y te lo dare-. se levanta de la banca y mira a Hajime directamente a los ojos tomandola de las manos. -"Es tan linda... quiero... quiero besarle"- se aproxima lentamente a su rostro, completamente inconsciente de lo que hace. _(~Kyaaaa beso, beso *O* si leyeron Adicto sabrán cual es la adicción de Nice :3 ~)_

-...Nice-kun...-. dice Hajime mirándolo fijamente también.

-waaaa mira a esos dos no son lindos- una muchacha que pasaba caminando los ve (~waa gente molesta se que yo hago la historia pero xD no me maten haha~)  
>-Kyaaa se le estará proponiendo están muy cerca kawaiiii-. Su amiga le dice sonrojada -mira hasta están tomados de la mano kyaaaa-.<p>

Los chicos al percatarse de su posición y la cercanía de sus rostros se separan completamente sonrojados y viendo a la dirección contraria.

-"Nnno lo puedo creer no pensaba en nada estaba a punto de.. ... besarla..."-. Cubre su rostro completamente rojo con sus manos.  
>-Nice-kun, quiero, yo quiero... "vamos hajime"- Nice voltea, y la ve completamente sonrojada y nerviosa -"Kawaii oo rayos Nice este no eres tu vamos concéntrate ¬/¬ "-.  
>-Que sucede Hajime-chan-. "eso controlate Nice *n*9, pero que me querrá decir, es raro verla actuar así, normalmente o mas bien no lo hace, es como una nueva faceta en ella" -Yo queria decirte que..que..yo... quiero... quiero una hamburguesa-. "Al final no pude u.u"<br>-Ahh u.u, digo ok vamos-. contesta un poco decepcionado pero lo disimula rápidamente y le sonríe "Que esperabas una declaración Hajime-chan es un poco distraída, es un poco difícil que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos, si quiero saber que siente por mi debo confesarmele, sin importar que diga, quiero saber si me corresponde o no y esta es mi oportunidad"

-waa se supone que soy un genio y ni se confesar mis sentimientos ¬/¬ -. susurra para si mismo - dijiste algo Nice-kun?-. le mira interrogativamente

- Ahh! no nada, de nada hehe- se rasca su nuca "Waa estuvo cerca, por poco me oye"

Una vez que Hajime obtiene su preciado alimento...

-Ohh cierto, se me olvidaba ahí un lugar que quiero enseñarte, Vamos-.

Nice la guía un poco nervioso, hacia un hermoso camino de arboles de sakura, en eso entra entre 2 de los arboles y la guía adentro de estos por un pasaje, que se veía que el conocía muy bien.

-Nice-kun, adonde vamos-.  
>-Espera, y veras Hajime-chan, este lugar lo encontre un día por accidente nadie sabe de aquí, pero ahora tu lo sabrás sera mmm un secreto entre los dos, vale-. Le mira y le sonríe<p>

-Ok. llegamos-. Se para enfrente de una pared de enredaderas.  
>-...aqui-. Le dice un poco confundida -He aqui la sorpresa-. Se pone detrás de ella y le cubre los ojos con un pañuelo<p>

-nnice-kun-. le dice un poco inquieta -No mires Hajime-chan, no hagas trampas-. Le toma la mano, y separa las enredaderas, al hacerlo se aprecia un hueco en el que cabe perfectamente una persona de estatura alta completamente erguido. La guía y caminan por un par de minutos.

- Listo! llegamos, ahora Hajime-chan que piensas-. Mientras dice esto le desata el pañuelo. Hajime cubre sus ojos por la luz que se filtra pero una vez que se acostumbra se sorprende por la hermosa vista que esta enfrente de sus ojos.

Es un claro, con un lago en medio, su agua completamente cristalina, que hace que se vea de cuento gracias a el sol, que hace que el lugar brille, ahí varias plantas y flores de diversos colores, rodeado de arboles y enredaderas, que hacen que el lugar quede oculto.

-Nee, y bien que te parece hehe-. le dice un poco inseguro ya que la chica no dice nada.  
>-Es muy lindo Nice-kun-. le mira y sonríe, con esa hermosa sonrisa que raramente ella da, una sonrisa perfecta, que solamente el ha visto, una sonrisa dada especialmente para el.<br>-No estaba seguro que te fuera a gustar. Pero sabes me alegro de que no sea asi, vengo a este lugar para tranquilizarme o cuando no se que hacer-. Le dice esto mientras se rasca con un dedo su mejilla, y mirando hacia el frente con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-La verdad Hajime-chan-. se posiciona enfrente de ella y le mira a los ojos. -Hai una razon en especifico por la que te traje aquí, no quería que nadie nos molestara-.  
>-Sabes yo quería decirte algo, no se que me dirás cuando te lo diga pero, pero espero que tu también pienses lo mismo que yo-. Al decir esto se ve como sus mejillas empiezan a adquirir un color rojo leve.<br>-Yo desde la primera vez que te vi, mi corazón latió muy fuerte, de echo lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que eras muy linda y aun pienso eso-. La chica se sonroja ella antes no tenia idea de lo que esa palabra se significaba pero ahora lo sabia, y eso realmente le hacia muy feliz ya que el de nuevo volvía a decírselo pero ahora consciente de sus palabras.  
>-Nice-kun-.<br>-Yo, Hajime-chan desde hace mucho tiempo, eh bueno desde siempre e querido estar a tu lado sabes, pero no como siempre, quiero caminar junto a ti, reír juntos, enojarnos, quiero comprarte todas las hamburguesas del mundo con tal de ver tu sonrisa... Hajime-chan..Hajime.. Me gustas-. _(~Kyaaa ya puedo morir XoX, ok no tengo que acabar haha~)_  
>Le mira intensamente y le toma su mejilla con una de sus manos.<br>-Nice-kun yo...-.  
>-Hajime-chan-. No la deja continuar -Posiblemente no pienses de esa forma hacia mi pero pien..-. Hajime le pone un dedo en su boca y no le deja terminar<p>

-Nice-kun nunca me dejas terminar lo que quiero decir-. le dice con su seño fruncido pero con una sonrisa que hace que Nice se quede pasmado le toma su cara y la junta con la suya lo que hace que Nice se agache mas por la diferencia de estaturas.

-¿Hajime-chan?-.

-Me gustas- dice sin mas ella, completamente sonrojada -Me gustas aun mas que todas las hamburguesas del mundo, Yo quería decirtelo pero...-  
>-Shhhh con eso me basta-. le dice pegando su frente a la de ella y sonriendole. Ella le responde de la misma manera.<p>

Al estar en esa posición y por la atmósfera del momento Nice empieza a acercar sus labios hacia los de ella, siente su respiración, observa sus pequeños pero hermosos labios y desea probarlos de nuevo.

Pero al estar a milímetros de ellos PAMMM! se oye un fuerte estruendo afuera del Claro en el que se encontraban.

Nice maldice el momento mentalmente pero su rostro lo dice todo.

-Ha.. Hajime vamos a ver que sucede-. Le dice separándose de ella y viendo lo roja que se encontraba, si ella se encontraba asi no quería saber como estaba el.  
>-Ha..hai-. le responde después de un momento por la impresión de lo que sucedió hace un momento. -"Iba a besarme, pero porque estoy decepcionada de que no ahiga pasado"-.<p>

(~Waa eres tan linda Hajime-chan :3 y Nice enojado porque le arruinan el momento :v bueno yo también estaría así xD~)

Al salir del Claro observan una explosión, entonces observan que Murasaki va corriendo hacia ellos.

- NICE! ATRAPA AL TIPO DE LA CHAMARRA NEGRA!-. le grita señalando a un hombre robusto que corre a la dirección contraria de ellos

-Ok, ME PAGARAS ESTA MURASAKI!-. Se pone sus auriculares, chasquea sus dedos y después de un segundo se ve como cae inconsciente el tipo.

- HAJIME-CHAN ATRAS DE TI!-. Grita Nice al ver como un otro tipo lanza un árbol hacia ella. Hajime reacciona rápido y lo esquiva. Después de eso Murazaki lo golpea y lo avienta unos metros detrás de ellos dejándolo fuera de combate.

-HAJIME, HAJIME-CHAN estas bien-. le dice Nice corriendo hacia ella completamente preocupado, el estaba consciente de sus habilidades y de que podía cuidarse ella sola, pero aun así no podía evitar el no preocuparse por ella.

-Estoy bien-. le sonríe

-waa Murazaki en que diablos pensabas, que paso-. Le dice completamente enojado ya que avía arruinado un momento del cual el esperaba con ansias.  
>-Ya ya Nice disculpa por arruinar su cita, pero no tenia idea de que los fuera a encontrar aquí-. Ambos chicos se sonrojan al escuchar Cita <span><em>(~waa tan inocentes :3 ~)<em>

-esos tipos eran unos ladrones de Joyas la policía los estaba buscando ya que no daban con ellos pero ahora gracias a ustedes logre atraparlos-.

Una vez que arreglado el problema en la estación de policía...

Murazaki se va para dejarlos a solas, sabia ya desde hace tiempo de los sentimientos de los 2 y pues por a verles arruinado el momento decide irse primero no sin antes decirle a su amigo que vaya a la gran fuente, que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la estación de policía. Nice no dice el porque, pero le hace caso y lleva a Hajime para aya.

Una vez que llegan se sorprenden ya que este se encontraba adornado por luces y le daba una vista hermosa, era raro que solo ellos se encontraran solos, pero se daba cuenta que esto lo avía planeado su amigo, para ayudarle.

-Parece que Murazaki se empeño en hacer lucir esto bien, no crees Hajime-chan-. le dice mientras la observa

-Hai se ve muy bien-. se acerca a la fuente y se agacha para observar el reflejo de la luna, ya que por todo lo sucedido el tiempo paso rápido y anochecio.

-Sabes Nice-kun estoy muy feliz de averte conocido de no ser por ti, quien sabe que hubiese pasado conmigo de a verme quedado en Facultas-. agacha su rostro

-Hajime, no tienes que pensar en eso, es cosa del pasado, ahora ahí que vivir el presente... conmigo... yo estaré siempre contigo no importa lo que pase- le levanta el rostro y le ve en su mirada un eje de tristeza y de felicidad al mismo tiempo. La luna hace que su rostro se ilumine de una manera angelical, le toma su mentón inclina su cabeza y le besa.

Ella se sorprende, jamas pensó que el la besaría en ese momento pero se sentía realmente feliz, jamas había experimentado algo como eso y quería disfrutarlo al máximo. _(~Recuerden que en si, este seria el primer beso de ella :3~)_  
>No era un beso cualquiera era uno inexperto pero lleno de amor de tantos sentimientos mezclados en ese momento felicidad, emoción, miedo. Pero que lo hacia simplemente único.<br>A falta del aire tuvieron que separarse., juntando sus frentes sonrieron de esa manera en que los 2 saben.

-Kyaaaaa sabia que Nice no desperdiciaria esta oportunidad-. oyen los chicos desde unos arbustos._ (~See arruina el momento, pero vamos en el otro fic no deje que los molestaran haha~)_

-Koneko shh te van a oir-. oyen y reconocen la vos de Birthday

-Silencio Birthday kyaa jamas pensé que fuera a suceder ahh quiero un novio tambien-. se oye la voz de Honey

Cuando de repente oyen la voz de Nice aclarándose la garganta, levantan su rostro y se encuentran con una cara bastante molesta jamas avían visto ese rostro de esa forma.

-Haci que aquí estaban heee-. les dice con una voz de ultratumba

-Espera Nice nosotros solo acompañabamos a Birthday ya que el se encargo de la luces-.  
>-Si si era una disculpa por lo de la cena hehe-. decía este completamente asustado.<br>-Si Nice, yo solo los acompañe porque Honey no quería estar a solas con el-. Koneko se defendía, no quería meterse en problemas.  
>-Pero Nice si que aprove...-. No termina su frase ya que Nice lo golpea.<br>-Nice-kun-. le toma el brazo Hajime sonrojada -waa creo que me pase haha- contesta rascándose la nuca -Bueno Hajime-chan que tal si vamos a Nowhere Yo invito-. le extiende su mano y esta la toma -Hai Nice-kun-

Se despiden y dejan a las chicas y a un inconsciente Birthday detrás.

-Viste eso Koneko, Hajime si que sabe controlar el temperamento de Nice-. Dice una sorprendida Honey -haha parece que la deuda de Nice crecera mas, posiblemente ahora se enfoque mas en el trabajo si quiere a Hajime a su lado :3-.  
>-Creo que no sera problema para Nice-kun-.<br>-Nee y que hacemos con este- dice Honey mirando a Birthday -Y si lo dejamos ahí posiblemente alguien lo rejunte-. lo dice de una manera maléfica

-Mejor le hablare a Ratio hehe-. le dice con una gotita en su cabeza.

Volviendo a nuestra amada pareja.

-Entonces Hajime, ahora tu, tu...y..y yo somos una pareja..-. le dice volteando a un lado

-mm-. se sonroja por la pregunta

- Hajime-chan?-. le mira sonrojado y un poco preocupado por la respuesta ya que tarda en llegar.

-Hai-. le responde viéndolo y sonriendo como ella sabe hacerlo

- BIEN!-. dice este completamente feliz

-" ***NicexHajime*** me encanta, ahora al fin estoy con mi Hime y nadie nos separara, no importa lo que suceda sostendre siempre tu mano y jamas la soltare ...jamas..."-. Pensando en esto estrecha aun mas su mano con la de ella. Sonriendo como jamas lo avía echo nunca.

_**FIN *Q***_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaaaaa lo acabe salio mas largo de lo que tenia planeado xD pero valió la pena. Realmente no tenia idea de como terminar el final y pues así quedo hehe<strong>

**Y hago referencia al final el _*NicexHajime* _Ya que si no fuera por esta pagina del facebook y a su alocada pero simpática Admin jamas me hubiese atrevido a escribir Fics Asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS, ARIGATO, THANKS, MERCI. Y otras formas en que se diga Gracias haha**

**Dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció y Gracias por leer.**

**Posdata: Si ahí faltas de ortografía no es mi culpa es de mis dedos :v**


End file.
